


You Lost Me - FF Sterek

by RoZhItA



Series: Reconoce mis Voz ~ FF Teen Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Witches
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoZhItA/pseuds/RoZhItA
Summary: Y nosotros tuvimos magia. Y esto es trágico. No pudiste tener las manos quietas. Siento como si nuestro mundo estuviera infectado.╰☆╮Por fin cumpliría la mayoría de edad(Stiles) y en los últimos meses no había peligro en Beacon Hills. Solo pedía pasar su cumpleaños al lado de su manada, pero nunca pensó que era mucho desear eso.Banner : http://fav.me/dao51lhTrailer : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L320PGzS76o





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Titulo : You lost Me  
> ♥ Serie : Reconoce mi voz  
> ♥ Orden : primera parte de la serie  
> ♥ Autora : Rozhita  
> ♥ Serie al que pertenece : Teen Wolf  
> ♥ Parejas : Sterek  
> ♥ Advertencia : Muerte de un Personaje.

**03 de Noviembre 09:23 pm – Casa Stilinski**

Perezosamente abrió los ojos, aun se encontraba en su cuarto, en qué momento se había quedado _dormido?_ Intento recordar lo último que hizo, se puso a dar una mirada a su cuarto, vio su celular en la mesita de noche, recordó que había conversado con Scott.

Dirigió su vista al techo, el muy hijo quería _fallarle!_ Lo iba abandonar en su cumpleaños por Allison, siempre era ella primero… hasta en _su_ cumpleaños ella era más importante. Sus 18 iban a ser una putada, ya lo veía …

Escucho unos leves ruidos de su ventana, de seguro era el _viento_ , pero no sabía porque sentía su _cuerpo_ tan pesado… como si le exigiera reposo, pero tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Los ruidos seguían y dio una mirada a su ventana _abierta?_ No recordaba haberlo dejado abierto _Mierda_ pero que estaba pensando.

Cogió el bat de beisbol que estaba al otro lado de su cama, mientras seguía con la mirada en las cortinas que se movían, alzo el bat para dar un golpe pero se pronto reconocio a su amigo/hermano/capullo.

  * Stiles, porque no contestas? – se percato del bat – wow wow baja eso..



No comprendía porque se ponía así de sufrido, él iba ser el más perjudicado al _perder_ el bat,  otro bat en un hombre lobo.

  * Llegas Tarde
  * No iba a venir – _capullo_
  * Scotty …
  * Crees que sea buena idea? – y vio que iba a poner su mirada de cachorro
  * De quien es la idea? –
  * Tuya Stiles
  * Así es! Así que andando



Ya había llegado mi amigo/hermano, y no iba a dejar que se hiciera para atrás, o peor que me haga cambiar de opinión, aunque eso sería imposible.

  * Derek sabe que vamos?



Y no respondió a esa pregunta, claro que sabía… solo que no lo había aprobado…

**03 de Noviembre 10:57 pm – Estación de Trenes**

Daba una última mirada a la Estación Abandonada, no podía hacer mucho por el lugar. Limpio _algo_ con ayuda de Scott pero lo _abandonado_ no se lo iba a quitar al lugar. Aunque el alcohol tal vez logre que se vea bonito, con sus ahorros pudo comprar unas cuantas botellas de tequila; con _Scotty_ ya había experimentado, y _si_ hacia efecto en los hombres-lobos.

Se percató que su amigo miraba las escaleras, con una mirada dura hasta se veía el entrecejo fruncida. _Sintió_ a los demás y pudo escuchar los pasos. Derek era el primero en bajar, y lo iba a recibir con una gran sonrisa, pero se _esfumo_ sus ánimos al ver su camiseta ensangrentada.

Parece como si el silencio se apodero del lugar, si ni las respiraciones se escuchaban, aunque claro _él_ no tenía el odio súper desarrollado como los otros presentes. Él era un simple humano que no podía comprender los _asuntos sobrenaturales_ de Beacon Hills.

  * Que hacen acá?



La pregunta fue hecha por Derek, eran escasas las veces que usaba la palabra…

 

**03 de Noviembre 11:15 pm – Estación de Trenes**

A veces se despiertan pensando que tendrían un día _tranquilo?_ pero al estar rodeado de tanto adolescente Derek ni consideraba esos días por asomo, y ese momento era el ejemplo. Tener al más parlanchín de los _mocosos_ delante suyo, recriminándole… caminando de un lado a otro, sin parar de hablar.

Aunque le dejaría decirle cualquier cosa, si podía verle con ese pantalón pegado a su trasero, paseando delante _suyo_. Pero no estaba solo, y su cuerpo ya le pedía _descanso_.

  * Stiles, No los quiero acá.
  * Bro, será mejor que no vayamos.
  * No Scott! Venimos a …
  * QUE SE LARGUEN! – había gritado.



Vio a Stiles enrojecer, y mirarle fijamente; en otra ocasión esa guerra de _miradas_ acabaría con ropa por los suelos, pero había personas presentes. Y de una vez debería dejar de usar al menor para esos fines _inmorales_.

  * Que paso Derek? – Stiles habla pausado
  * Sty – gruño a su beta – una pelea con hadas es muy jodido.



Debió enseñar a Isaac mantener la boca cerrada, no quería contarle al humano lo que había ocurrido esa noche, no tan pronto por lo menos.

  * QUE? Derek, pero ya habíamos quedado que no era una amenaza esas…
  * No tengo por qué explicarle a un humano, sobre lo que hace mi manada.
  * Humano? TU MANADA? Pero quitarle la vida…
  * Lo Sobrenatural es más que..
  * POR QUE DESEAS SER EL MALO DE LA HISTORIA? Que es necesario para usar ropa de cuero o qué? DIME?
  * LAR-GO!.



Y no tuvo que repetirlo ya que Stiles subía las escaleras rápidamente, dejando a un Scott pasmado en su delante. Con cada pisada podía oler la rabia del _Chivato_ , dejando en claro que tal vez no ocurra un siguiente _encuentro_. Debería sentirse contento al haber logrado que se marchara el menor, pero no era así.

**03 de Noviembre 11:43 pm – Estación de Trenes, Superficie**

Al parecer era el único enterado de que el cumpleaños del Alpha era el 04 de Noviembre! Y de quien más era su _cumpleaños?_ HELLO! De Stiles Stilinski! … cuando se enteró se sintió muy mal, era un pésimo _saliente_. Y su justificación es que era primerizo, pero al estar más de un año con alguien, el cumpleaños es importante no? O era lo que pensaba Stiles.

El crearse historias era una de sus _virtudes_ , y el poder pensar en un lindo cumpleaños reunido con _su manada_ , se iba a quedar en fantasía. Sabía que no eran novios, eran un _nada_ que podría etiquetarse según el Alpha, era el único que quería estar al lado del mayor sin interés. No era necesario para él estar en peligro para extrañarlo, pero este siempre le dejo en claro que no lo quería, solo era un medio de distracción para noches pesadas y tensas.

Pero ya había entendido, no lo iba a atormentar al gran _Alpha_ con su presencia, por lo menos ese sería su _último_ regalo de cumpleaños. El regalo que como humano bocazas podía _brindarle_.  

Al llegar afuera, el viento le dio de golpe como si fuera el último en decirle que estaría _solo_ … vio a Erica con Jackson, hasta el ex-kanima tenía un lugar en esa manada, la vida era una mierda.

  * Stiles, te vas y la fiesta? – le dijo Erica, sujetando del brazo
  * No Catwoman – le respondió sin mirarla



No quería verla, a ningún miembro de _esa_ manada, donde no había ni un pequeño lugar para él, por ser el _humano_. Se zafo con tosquedad y dio pasos rápidos a su jeep.

  * Feliz Cumpleaños Sty – le había dicho Jackson



Y hasta Jackson le trata menos _hostil_ , era tan malo pedir un poco de consideración por parte del Alpha… _si lo era_.

Cuando entro en su adorable _Jeep_ , piso el acelerador, quería _volar_ a su casa; meterse en su cama y poder sentirse desaparece por un momento. Ya echaría llave a su ventana y mañana mismo pediría rejas para que nada _sobrenatural_ entrara por ahí.

La carretera estaba muy iluminada por ser noche, hasta la puta luna se reía en su cara, sus putos 18 años a la _mierda_ , y que iluso era… pensó que tal vez… podría tener una _relación_ con Derek, ya iba a ser mayor de edad, no se estaría _enrollando_ con un mocoso.

Pero solo era un... Idiota de lobo! y ya no podía contener las lágrimas… con tosquedad se limpió el rostro. Era un humano y tenía derecho a llorar! Esos _sarnosos_ no le quitarían eso…

 

**03 de Noviembre 11:59 pm - Autopista**

Con molestia abría los ojos, _Genial_! ahora chocaba su Jeep, maldita suerte.

  * bit – escucha levemente



Y dirigió su mirada al reloj, ya eran 12:00, ya era su cumpleaños; lindo regalo el tener su apreciado Jeep abollado. Pero se pronto sintió un escalofrió, y vio una sombre moverse adelante.

  * holaaa? Hay alguien?? - Si genio, te van a responder...



No podía irle tan mal ese día, tenía que acabar con la cereza…

  * Feliz cumpleaños – sintió el susurro sobre sus hombros – _Dave_ …




	2. Capitulo 2

**Agosto 2012 – Casa Stilinski**

La noche se encontraba más _oscura_ que las demás, en el aire se respiraban el desasosiego y melancolía, mientras unos ojos verdes no apartaban la mirada de una ventana abierta, de cierto chico pecoso. El _sinsabor_ era envolvente en el ambiente, el cual hacia que el lobo tome control en ese momento.

Tenía ante sus ojos aquel muchacho, desbordando el desamor en cada poro de su piel. Pocas veces se encontraba con personas que merecieran un _final feliz_ … y ante él se encontraba una en extinción. Sus pasos eran silenciosos, y solo pensaba el desaparecer el desconsuelo del entorno.

No podía el controlar sus movimientos, sus manos fueron a su rostro y sus labios sellaron aquellos suspiros. Pudo sentir la sorpresa del menor desvaneciéndose ante una sensación agradable. Todo su ser pedía marcar cada centímetro de esa piel salpicada de lunares apetitosos.

Las ropas se desgarraron ante el anhelo a sentir el cuerpo ajeno, los sonidos obscenos no tardaron en escucharse. Se podía respirar la libido desbordante de ambos seres, que les hipnotizaba a volverse uno.

Se encontraba en trance al profanar aquel virginal cuerpo... sintiéndose rodeado por la calidez de su interior, esa estreches abrumadora. Si tendría que nombrar del cómo se sentía… se declaraba adicto a la sensación, nunca lo diría… pero había hallado una droga, una de exquisito sabor y la cual dudaba abandonar. Por ello se adentraba con agresivas estocadas, resonando en el cuarto el impacto de los cuerpos en una intimidad indescriptible.

Dejándose llevar por la lascivia, tardo en percatarse de un olor metálico, su mirada se dirigió al rostro del menor; y vio las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas y sentir el dolor de aquel cuerpo bajo el suyo… y oyó los jadeos de placer de sus labios hinchados perlados… Había lastimado su cuerpo, había manchado aquel ser de pureza, pero ambos estaban disfrutando de la satisfacción carnal.

Los susurros de su cabeza le pedían _exigir_ como suyo al muchacho. Llegando al clímax, pero aun así sus caderas no paraban las embestidas, queriendo profundizar su _esencia_ en él.

 

**03 de Noviembre 11:57 pm - Estación de Trenes**

Vio al resto de su manada bajar por las escaleras mientras escuchaba a Scott reclamarle el trato que tenía con su _amigo,_ a veces el mismo se cuestionaba si necesita al latino en su manada… lo más rescatable del menor era que paraba al lado de _Stiles_.

  * De repente se fue con su amiguita – dijo el exkanima a la ligera.



Sin evitar le dirigió su mirada patentada “en serio?” pero ninguno lo comprendía, no se encontraba quien _si_ entendía su lenguaje de cejas.

  * Ya estará en problemas por irse solo – dijo en tono hostil.
  * Porque tú lo botaste! – grito Scott
  * No soy su niñera.
  * Quería organizarte una fiesta!
  * No se la pedí



Aunque la verdad le había sorprendido que averiguase su cumpleaños, hace años que nadie se tomaba la molestia de saber algo sobre él, que no fuera donde se encontraba en una noche de un asesinato. Ese detalle le hizo sentirse especial, por algo tan simple… pensó que si podría festejar su cumpleaños, claro no al lado de _adolescente_ s ni mucho menos en una fiesta. El estar debajo de cierta piel repartida de pecas… esa era una mejor idea.

Deseo darle gusto en algo al niñato, pero esas _fulanas_ mitológicas debían ser _exterminadas_ ya! Y aunque ahora se ve como el Villano al estar manchado de sangre, no lo era. Stiles siempre le repetía que él no era el _malo_ de la historia.

El como Alpha debía ver de la seguridad de su manada y del pueblo. Las muertes repentinas puede que hayan sido por una bruja, la cazaron pero al ver que se largó desecharon la idea. La muertes seguían y las ninfas nunca se fueron… ellas eran las verdaderas culpables. De seguro sedujeron a Stiles para que las defendiera… atreviéndose a retarle más de lo acostumbrado.

Si, definitivamente debían ser eliminadas… para que todo volviera como antes. Así dejar de sentir esa inquietud al ver que no llegaba a sus encuentros el menor. Todo volvería como antes ahora que ellas ya no estaban…

 

**02 de Noviembre 07:15 pm - Centro Comercial de BH**

El cielo se veía raro, y más raro era que él se percatara de ello. De pronto vio la pantalla de su celular alumbrarse, un mensaje de Derek. El día seguía de Raro y Extraño. Al parecer mañana tendría salida de manada, genial… perros suelto a la luz de la _luna llena_.

Mientras intentaba prestar algo de atención a su Pelirroja favorita… pero a quien engañaba? mejor seguía con su frappuccino y la vista a la nada. Tal vez esa pareja podría ser interesante, las pelirrojas eran intensas, ese debilucho tenía suerte. Aunque se le hacía conocido, no era Stilinski?

Bueno para bien dejaba su fantasía con su novia, o se volvería asexual. Aunque lo rarito no se le va a quitar. Definitivamente los días _anormales_ de Beacon Hills estaban de vuelta.

 

**03 de Noviembre 10:38 pm - Bosque**

Intentaba ocultar su sonrisa _enamoradiza_ , pero los mensajes de su Scott le iluminaban su rostro. No iba a negar que por un momento pensó que iban a ser enemigos naturales por lo _sobrenatura_ l que les rodeaba. Pero siempre hay un _Plan B_ y un amigo _bocazas_ que de pronto apoyaba su relación… y daba porras para seguir luchando por su amor.

Le hubiera gustado ayudarlos en su fiesta, pero que su padre le pidiera de pronto que le acompañara a su ronda le preocupaba algo. Aunque de por sí ya le daba malas sensaciones el hacer esas rondas entre cazadores. Quería una vida _tranquila_ de adolescente con su novio hombre-lobo, si todo normal en su día a día.

Se percató que se había alejado del grupo, por suerte se habían detenido. No quería quedarse sola en el bosque, por lo menos esta noche no, que  se sentía tétrica, con el viento helado susurrando en su cuello.

  * Estén atentos, la noche se impregno en muerte.



Escucho decir a su padre, y el derramamiento de sangre la dejo desconcertado. El ver los cuerpos de mujeres _hermosas_ quietas pareciera como una sección de fotos pero estas eran pálidas y ensangrentadas con _arañazos_ alrededor de su cuerpo. La vista era de una película muy gore.

No habían tenido noticias de la bruja hace semanas, y Scott le había comentado que Derek afirmaba la huida de la bruja… así que si no era un ritual perverso, un psicópata estaba suelto.

  * Pobre muchachas – Había dicho el nuevo cazador, _David era?_
  * Eran Ninfas – había respondido otro cazador.



 

**03 de Noviembre 10:55 pm – Bosque**

El menor no aguanto más su rabia, ese _deprecio_ hacia su mejor amigo/hermano por parte de Derek era imperdonable, y se lanzó a darle alguna golpiza a ese _remedo_ de Alpha. Pero Body lo paro, antes de llegar siquiera a tocarlo.

  * Ey, mira que las brujas aun están sueltas.
  * Las Brujas y las ninfas ..
  * Ahora la amiga stiles – ironizo Issac



Érica observo a su amigo rubio, el hacía quedar muy mal a los rubios… de pronto recordó que Stiles si le había mencionado una amiga, que había conocido desde hace unos días. Una mujer que apareció de pronto y se ahora era amiga de su _Batman._

  * Desde hace un mes, vienen estos atentados McCall – expreso Body
  * Tal vez la amiga de Stiles era la Bruja – seguía de bocazas Issac
  * U otra Ninfa .. una sexy pelirroja – Dijo Jackson.



El mayor de los presentes, empezó a ignorar a sus betas y aquel sentimiento de inseguridad, Stiles con _sexy pelirroja_? Ha de ser broma, ya había superado su amor platónico. No era posible que el niñato le fuera _infiel_ , el no… aparte lo hubiera sentido u olido. Solo a veces detectaba el olor de ninfa rodear lo que era _suyo_.

Pero tenían razón en algo, hace un mes que sentían la presencia de la bruja y las ninfas… pero desde hace unos días las ninfas se habían vuelto agresivas y los asesinatos apuntaban a… “ _son seres de naturaleza no homicidas_ ” sintió susurrar a su _pecado_ andante.

  * Trama, era una trampa
  * Como?



Y recién se percató que no lo sentía, y la verdad es que desde ahí lo sentía sin importar la distancia. Cuando se alejaban luego de sus encuentros podía vigilarlo, olerlo, escucharlo y sentirle como si lo estuviera acompañando hasta su casa. Pero ahora no alcanzaba a oler su exquisita piel, escuchar su palpitar dinámico, no sentía nada. Solo un frio de soledad.


End file.
